Unexpected Love
by Sniper Zero
Summary: OneShot.Kira was heartbroken because Lacus died, but his sorrows fade away as a girl helps him from his problems and he falls in love with the person he least expect it.


a/n: Okay the pairing is wrong, but just wanted to see what you all think of this pairing. BTW all the characters here are normal teenagers. Oh and one more thing I do not LIKE

this pairing it just came to my mind.

Chapter 1

Kira was sitting in a chair outside a café where he was waiting for someone.

"Here's you order sir." A waitress who was holding a tray with a cup of coffee on top of it said to him "Thanks." Kira took a sip at his coffee as soon as the waitress placed it on his table and left.

Kira looked at his watch. It was two in the afternoon "What's taking her so long?" he asked himself as he took another sip at his coffee. When he looked up he found a blonde haired girl running towards him as she was waving her hand. She sat down in front of him across the circular green table "So what took you so long, Stellar?"

Stellar looked up to find Kira staring at her very intently. "Um…Kira?" Kira stopped staring at her and a tinge of pink can be seen on his face "Is anything wrong Kira?" she asked with her innocent voice made startled him a bit "N-no nothings wrong." He replied very quickly. She glared at him for a moment before saying "Come on Kira what's wrong?"

"I said nothing's wrong…so what took you so long?" he asked trying to change the subject. Stellar's face became filled with sadness. She just bowed her head so her hair can hide the tears that were coming out of her eyes because she didn't want him to be troubled with her own problem. "Stellar? What's wrong?" his voice was filled with concern. "It's nothing I just got… distracted a while ago so I got late." She answered him and wiped the tears away when she saw him look at something else.

"Well if you say so." he said this even though he knew that something was wrong.

Kira was becoming closer and closer to Stellar ever since Lacus died. Even though he had friends comforting him he felt like he was drowning in loneliness. When she died all he did was lock himself up in his room. The only time he got out of his room was when Cagalli had to force him to go with her, Athrun and the rest of their friends. The day when he managed to recover was when Cagalli forced him to go to the beach with everyone else because it was Stellar's birthday and everyone knew how she loved the ocean so they decided to throw her a party their. Kira did go with them but when they got there he just sat in one corner for a long time until his sorrow overcame him and went up to a cliff when nobody was looking and was about to jump when she came.

_Flashback _

"_I can't take this anymore…" Kira was walking aimlessly, he had no destination he only stopped when he came to a cliff and a thought came to his mind. "May be if I jump all this will be over and I can be with Lacus again…"_

_He was about to jump but stopped when he heard a giggle. He turned around to see who it was and he saw Stellar. "What are you doing here?" he asked the blonde who was barely able to contain herself from laughing "Just watching you make the biggest mistake of your whole life." Kira just raised a brow inquisitively "And that would be?"_

_Stellar stopped laughing and answered him "Well if you haven't noticed the cliff here is too low so if you'll only get some broken bones if jumped there. Now if you really want to end your life you can go over there and jump from that cliff." Stellar pointed to her right and Kira looked where she was pointing at. He saw a cliff much higher where he was standing on then looked back at Stellar a little confused. "You're not going to stop me?"_

"_Not if you don't want me to." was all she said as she saw Kira sigh and go to the other cliff. When Kira was about five feet away from her Stellar quickly shouted "You idiot! Of course I'm going to stop you, you must be nuts to actually do this! Just because Lacus died doesn't mean you have to die as well!"_

_Kira turned around to see Stellar looking angrily at him. He couldn't say anything, __he just stared at Stellar. The wind blew past them making their hair sway it was then when Stellar decided to break the silence between them "You think Lacus is going to be happy if you do this?" Kira stayed quiet for a while longer before murmuring a "no…"_

"_Then stop doing this and face the truth that Lacus is gone." Kira was saying something but Stellar cut him off so he only said a "But…" as Stellar moved closer to him and put her hands on her waist she smiled and said "If you still insist on jumping on top of that cliff then you can be sure I'm going with you." Kira was shocked at what she just said. After a few minutes Kira finally realized he was defeated so he sighed and just decided to drop the jump of a cliff thing._

_Stellar smiled at this she knew Kira has now dropped his crazy idea. "So Kira…" Stellar said which made Kira look at her. "There are a lot of stars tonight want to look at them with me?" Kira looked up at the night sky there are a lot of stars tonight and he nodded._

_Kira and Stellar sat on the edge of the cliff talking about their interest. Kira was surprised at how much they had in common from their goals in life to their favorite color._

_Kira and Stellar talked for hours they didn't need to find something to talk about. They would just say the first thing that comes into their mind and find that each can relate to what the other one was thinking. Kira stopped talking when Stellar fell asleep on his shoulder. He didn't wake her up but instead looked intently at her it was then that he realized for the first time he was happy. He enjoyed talking to her so much that he didn't notice she fell asleep. Kira felt really comfortable talking with her. He didn't know it but the pain he felt when Lacus died was now slowly but quickly fading away._

_At that moment Kira felt like he has known Stellar all his life. When it dawned to him that he was falling in love with her he decided to just be true to himself. If he loves her then he loves her and there's nothing anyone can do or say to change that fact. But one thought gave him pain Stellar already has a boyfriend, Shinn._

End Flashback

As Kira opened his eyes from the sweet memory of that wonderful night he saw Stellar staring at him strangely. "Kira…hello Earth to Kira!" he smiled at her. Stellar just pouted and asked "Were you even listening to a word I've been saying." Kira just gave her an honest answer "Nope…sorry." Stellar just sighed and repeated her question once more.

"I said what did you want to see me for?" Kira then remembered the reason he asked Stellar to be here. "I heard there was a new park in town want to come see it?"

Stellar squealed in delight "Really! I've been planning to go there as soon as that placed opened." Kira just laughed and said "Well looks like now's your chance."

When Stellar and Kira got to the new park they saw that there were lots of people particularly couples. They decided to sit under a tree away from the people at the park.

They began talking about stuff for awhile until Kira saw Shinn walking with Lunamaria

He was about to call them but Stellar put a hand on his shoulder so he looked back and saw that she was crying and didn't want him to call Shinn so he didn't.

Shinn walked away not noticing Kira and Stellar under the tree. Kira asked what was wrong with Stellar but she just cried harder. Kira pulled her into a hug and Stellar rested her head on Kira's chest her tears were leaving dark blotches on his shirt. "It's going to be alright Stellar whatever it is it's I'm sure it's going to be just fine." Stellar looked at him her eyes were still puffy "Kira…it's…it's…" Kira pushed her head into his chest and said "Shhh…it's okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's Shinn…Kira…he broke…up with… me…this afternoon…when I was getting ready to see you…he said he wanted to be with Lunamaria." Stellar said in between sobs.

Kira's emotions were all starting to mix up he felt happy that Shinn broke with Stellar, now he has a chance at her, but Kira also felt sad for Stellar who was feeling so much pain at the moment. Kira just thought to himself 'So that's why she was late. But why would anybody break up with a girl like Stellar?'

His thoughts were broken when he realized that Stellar was still crying. He cupped her chin and tilted them so she was facing him. "Stellar stop crying…you're too beautiful to cry, besides Shinn made the mistake of breaking up with you because he couldn't see how wonderful you are." It was now Kira's turn to comfort Stellar. "Really and truly? You think I'm wonderful?"

Kira smiled at her "Yeah you're the most wonderful girl I've known ever since Lacus died. So would you stop crying? People might come and see us and they'll think I'm the one that made you cry."

Stellar only laughed at Kira's last sentence. When Kira saw that Stellar was now laughing he let go of her. They sat down and were talking again they were having so much fun they didn't notice Athrun and Cagalli behind them. "Careful Kira or Shinn might think you're trying to steal Stellar from him." Cagalli joked.

Stellar just lowered her head at what Cagalli just said. She was trying not to cry and Kira immediately noticed this and put a hand over her shoulder pulling her closer to him saying "It's alright Stellar you don't have to worry it's going to be okay." Athrun and Cagalli were confused and asked "What's the matter?" Kira looked at Stellar who nodded at him and he told what happened to Athrun and Cagalli.

They were shocked that Shinn would do that and they stayed by Stellar's side until night came and they were ready to leave except Kira and Stellar. "Okay see you guys tomorrow, and Stellar don't feel bad about what happened I'm sure it's not your fault Shinn broke up with you." Cagalli said before leaving and Athrun whispered to Kira's ear "See you lovebirds later." Kira blushed heavily at what Athrun said and looked at Stellar but blushed even more when he noticed he had his arm around her shoulder the whole time since they came.

Athrun laughed before taking off leaving a confused Stellar. "Kira what did Athrun say?"

Kira just blushed more if that was possible and said "Nothing." Kira then took his arm around her shoulder. Stellar pouted "Why did you do that? It felt so good having your arms around me."

Kira replied "But what if Shinn sees us then the chances of you going back together will be completely gone." Stellar looked into his eyes before saying "Kira…Shinn doesn't matter now because I've already found a special someone to love I just realized how much he meant to me a while ago." Kira was disappointed and shocked at the same time when Stellar said that. He tried not to show his disappointment by asking with a fake smile "You've already fallen in love with someone that fast? Tell me who is the lucky guy."

Stellar just smiled innocently at Kira before saying a "Guess." Kira said the names of his friends from Athrun to Yzak to Auel. Stellar just laughed at Kira's answers and said "All of them are wrong, my special someone is the one you missed out on." Kira looked at Stellar confused he named every person they know so he couldn't help but ask "Then who is it?" Stellar answered "You are, you're my special someone Kira Yamato." She then gave Kira a kiss on the lips but as quickly as it happened it stopped "You may not believe me but I love you Kira and I always will no matter what. I love you for who you are so don't think that you're just Shinn's replacement because you are you and Shinn is Shinn." Stellar looked away from Kira after she said those words.

Kira held her cheeks and turned them around so her face faced him. He stared into her eyes before giving her a long and passionate kiss. "No, Stellar I believe you and I also love you more than you can ever imagine. You don't know how long I waited for you to say those words." Stellar's eyes filled with tears again but they were tears of joy and she kissed Kira on the lips again with all the passion she has and they managed to murmur while they were kissing an "I love you." to each other.

**End **

So…if you didn't like the pairing shoot me. I don't either but I just wanted to know what you guys think.


End file.
